Miedo
by Youjibell
Summary: Todos sienten miedo alguna vez, yo alguna vez lo sentí. Aquel sentimiento de terror que inunda tu cuerpo; la sensación de adrenalina que se lleva por instantes y luego te deja caer. Aquella sensación que aumenta el ritmo cardiaco. Cute pair


**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Cute pair**

**Tipo: ****yaoi, medio gore psicológico y algo crak**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes pertenecen **

**Resumen:**Todos sienten miedo alguna vez, yo alguna vez lo sentí. Aquel sentimiento de terror que inunda tu cuerpo; la sensación de adrenalina que se lleva por instantes y luego te deja caer. Aquella sensación que aumenta el ritmo cardiaco.

Cute pair.

**Miedo**

* * *

Sanada pov´s

Todos sienten miedo alguna vez, yo alguna vez lo sentí. Aquel sentimiento de terror que inunda tu cuerpo; la sensación de adrenalina que se lleva por instantes y luego te deja caer. Aquella sensación que aumenta el ritmo cardiaco. Sí, sé muy bien lo que es miedo; como la sangre va a los músculos esqueléticos, y como puedes sentir como las piernas flaquean, después de la verdad.

Sin embargo ahora ya no siento el miedo, ni ira, ni felicidad. Ya no siento nada más que un vacio complejo que, aunque es inexplicable para mí, me mantiene vivo. Todo aunado, todo junto tres conceptos:

Sensatez, sensación y sentimiento.

Tres términos que ya bien analizados por mí y que, a pesar de tenerlos repasados, aun siento el vacio en mí y no solo eso…

Pienso y razono, lo sé; pienso que no debería afectarme tanto. No debería de ser, después de todo, solo era un "amigo". Uno que ya debe descansar en paz. Ya está muerto, debería superarlo. Porque yo sigo vivo y la razón humana dice que debo seguir adelante. El ciclo de la vida que los humanos deben de comprender mejor que nada. Reniego de saberlo y desearía no vivir; sin embrago tengo _sensatez_y por lo tanto sigo vivo.

Capto la realidad bien, no tengo ningún problema, estoy completamente sano aunque veces no quiera moverme y quedarme en un profundo letargo hasta alcanzar la muerte a su lado. Pero no es así por lo tanto, _siento_, siento muy bien la realidad y por lo tanto; ya no siento el olor de tu cabello, ya no puedo tocar tu piel suave, ya no puedo probar tus labios, ni oirá tu dulce voz. ¡Ya nunca más te puedo ver! Y es ese momento donde, deseo ya no sentir.

Pero no basta con saber que no estás, tampoco con no poder sentirte ni percibirte cerca de mí; tiene que llegar a aquellos sentimientos dolorosos, inherentes al ser humano, lo que me hacen que duela. Por eso odiaba los sentimientos. Renegaba de tener sentimientos y amarte tan des- controlablemente como lo hacía por ti. Enloquecedor, poco elocuente y al mismo tiempo intenso. No por eso, menos prohibido.

Ahora bien, ya no me importa. Aquellos _sentimientos_ quedaron encriptados por siempre en algún lugar efímero del aquel sitio –que no me consta sea existente- llamado alma.

Por lo tanto, ahora que oculté mis sentimientos y me siento vacio, puedo decir que a pesar de pensar y sentir lo humanamente posible, ya no temo. Pero no es que ya no sienta temor por que sea alguien valiente ¡qué va!

La verdad, es que ya no hay nada, a lo que alguien fatuo de esperanza y objetivos, como yo, le pueda temer. Una vez que se ha tocado fondo y la única esperanza es morir- el miedo humano, natural- ya no se puede sentir miedo.

Te perdí, para siempre. No pude hacer nada. ¿Es mi culpa? Tal vez, ¿Estás feliz ahora? No lo sé. ¿Qué hare de ahora en adelante, sabiendo que no te veré más? Es incierto.

Quiero pedirte una disculpa, pero ya no estás. Antes temía decir que eras "algo más" que un amigo, que te quería, que te amaba. Tenía miedo de confesarme a mí mismo que te amaba. Te oculté ante todos, aun sabiendo que te dolía, porque tenía miedo. También temía en las noches de desenfreno en tu habitación y la mía; cuando el vapor húmedo de las respiraciones y nuestros cuerpos calientes contrastaban con el frío exterior, gemir con fuerza. Muchas veces me contuve y al mismo tiempo acalle tu voz jadeante, porque no quería que nadie nos escuchara y se enterara de nuestra relación. Viví con miedo, y tu oculto muy a tu pesar.

Pero no basto con eso, enfermaste y tuve miedo, aun más. El de perderte. Y aun con eso no fui capaz de confesarnos. Porque creí que te recuperarías y luego huir juntos, para conveniencia mía. Te recuperaste, y aun así no cumplí mi promesa tal vez para después. Esa recuperación fue un falso espejismo, dos meses después, recaíste. Entonces sentí el verdadero temor.

Días después, fui a tu tumba… entonces entendí que estaba vacío y que si, al menos te hubiera visto sonreír, sería más fácil.

No es así, tú te fuiste cuando yo tenía miedo y tú, cuando sufrías de un dolor, no solo físico si no interior. Porque ese día, lo recuerdo bien, en esa cama de hospital.

-Sanada, bésame- dijiste posesivo, eras así, yo siempre miraba a un lado y al otro esperando que nadie nos viera y te cumplía ese capricho, ese día estaban tus padres presentes, yo me quede estoico. Entendí que querías, que ellos lo supieran, cuanto te amaba.

-Yukimura, no te sientes bien… no sabes lo que dices- te negué por temor, tus padres te veían preocupados, por lo que habías dicho, entonces volteaste la mirada; entendí que no querías verme. Aun así te escuché sollozar. Te dolía, a mí también.

Me disculpé con tus padres por salir justo después de eso, te había lastimado.

Al otro día ya no estuviste más en este mundo.

Ya no sentí miedo, a pesar de tener sensatez, sensaciones y sentimientos.

**No reviews.**

_À la mémoire de Trapito chiffon _


End file.
